Waiting for Your Love
by Hero's Tragedy
Summary: Waiting for you is harder than you think. You treat him as if you care me but he never feels it. You hold him as if you love him but you never say it. You're engaged and you make him suffer. Maybe you just need to let go but you won't. Izuo.


Pairing: Izuo

Warnings: AU-ish, OCs, OOC, mild language, mentions of sexual happenings and Yaoi so beware. You know if it's not to your liking please don't read it. It's not meant to anger anyone just for people to enjoy. I warned you so no flames pretty please.

*Disclaimer*: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters. I just wrote this fic borrowing them. I have no intention of earning money from this. It is only for enjoyment. Thanks.

PROLOGUE

_Damn it he's not supposed to be here. _Izaya turned and was suddenly looking in the eyes of the smirking blond lying in his bed next to him.

"Shizu-chan you're still here?" The smirk fell from the obviously hurt man he previously bed.

"Did you expect me to leave?" Shizuo growled in response making his way up and out of the bed he knew all too well.

_Stop pretending like this is new to you Shizu-chan._

"It's not like this is new to you. You know you can't be here. It's already—damn it! She'll be here any minute. How am I going to explain you being here?" His words stung. Izaya knew how Shizuo felt about his engagement that Izaya's parents so graciously arranged for him. Izaya knew all too well how angry Shizuo could get whenever he brought it up and he knew throwing it his lovers face like this would only make it worse.

_God damn flea! Just tell your parents the truth._

"You could tell her _and_ your parents how much you love fucking me." Shizuo shot back struggling to gather his clothes scattered across the room as a result of another memorable night. Izaya was cornered with this subject all over again, just like the previous nights they spent together.

"Aw is Shizu-chan angry with me?" Izaya teased as he wrapped his arms around the blond pulling him back on the bed in front of him. "Maybe you should save that anger for tonight. Same time. She has some meeting across town so she won't be here too long." Izaya suggests ignoring Shizuo's proposal. He figured the more he steered away from the topic of calling off his engagement, the less he had to face it himself; even if it meant being an ass. He watches as Shizuo buttons his shirt while trying to get himself together as well. "So I'll see you later then?"

"…" His question was met the painful silence of the hurt and anger his lover could never express in words. Izaya stared over in Shizuo's direction, who had been purposefully been looking away, waiting for a response he knew he had to pry out of him.

"Shizuo, you'll be here right?"

"Whatever." Shizuo responds as he rises and stalks out of the room trying to keep the anger that Izaya had caused once again.

"Hey, Shizu-chan?" Izaya called after him. Shizuo felt himself stop and faced the door. He didn't want to dare turn around and fall back into arms again.

_Just keep walking. Don't stop for him._

Shizuo felt a hand grab his wrist, spinning him around. Izaya pushed him against the door and pressed his body into the others'.

"You forgot something." Izaya leans in and brushes his lips against Shizuo's and began to kiss him softly. Shizuo melted into the kiss as if it were their first. It seemed as if this always happened. Shizuo could never get away without falling back into Izaya's trap.

_Stop letting him have so much control over you. Leave. _Shizuo finally pushed Izaya away with the little strength he was left with.

"I have to go. Your _fiancé _should be here soon right?" Izaya winced at the cold way Shizuo spat fiancé. He knew Shizuo would never fully give into him unless he called off his engagement. But they both knew that was damn near impossible Shizuo turned and reached for the door handle.

"Shizuo-" Izaya pressed his hand against the door preventing Shizuo from opening it and leaving. He couldn't let Shizuo leave like this. Not while he's so angry with him. However, he couldn't seem to find the words that would make it better for either of them. "See you tonight?"

_Damn it flea, stop doing this to me. Stop making me think you actually care._

"Yeah. See you later Izaya." Shizuo grabbed for the handle again. He was finally able to escape without being stopped once again and managed to slam the door behind him. Izaya leaned again the door in defeat wondering how long he could keep Shizuo his. How long would Shizuo put up with this before…?

_Shizuo I don't know what to do._

"Shizu-chan…I beg of you just…don't leave me?"

A/N: Hello its Heroes Tragedy here and I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at yaoi and my first attempt at writing fanfiction ever! Sorry it's so short I promise it won't happen again this is just the start if people enjoy it. Anyways again I hope you enjoyed this please comment, favorite, or follow. Criticism is always appreciated as long as it's constructive. Thanks for your time!


End file.
